James the Marvelous and Mighty Moltres
by pokemypoke
Summary: Both of his partners took several steps backward, but he did not seem to notice. "I can overcome any obstacle…any…ha!" Spoilers for "The Fortune Hunters." Rocketshipping.


**A/N:** So this is basically entirely based on the episode _The_ _Fortune Hunters_ (Episode 157). I just watched the episode and have to say it's absolutely hilarious. I had this small thought for this fic while watching it, so I decided to write, cause heck, why not? If you haven't watched this episode yet, I encourage you to, if only to understand what James is on. XD Oh, James…you'll always be a Moltres to me.

* * *

><p>Jessie blinked at her partner and brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh no he didn't."<p>

"Oh yes I did!" James shouted, rising his winged hand in what Jessie assumed was a triumphant pose. "I am James – the marvelous and mighty Moltres!"

Where the costume had come from in such a short amount of time did not matter. All that mattered was that a grown man was in a Moltres costume and perfectly happy to be so. Meowth and Jessie looked at one another in complete and abject horror.

"Ahhhh…Jimmy? I know you're our leader an-"

"Master! I am your master!"

"Yeah…mastah…right…doncha think you're taking this whole thing a little too far?"

James's eyes seemed to burn with fury. "You dare to challenge the amazing might of the almighty Moltres?"

Meowth's eyes widened and he waved his paws in front of his face. "No! I just…I just wanted to tell yah what a wonderful job yah doin'."

"Your praise is accepted, noble Meowth," he said with a flip of his head that did not rid his eyes of the stray blue strand that always bobbed in front of his face. "Do you have anything you would like to say to me before we take vengeance on Billy Bob and Cassidy, Jessica the Eevee?"

Flaring her nostrils in distaste, Jessie shook her head. "I think you're saying enough for the both of us, 'master.'"

Nodding lightly, James looked at Jessie for a moment before cocking his head to the side and grinning manically. Both of his partners took several steps backward, but he did not seem to notice. "I can overcome any obstacle…any…ha!"

With a confident strut and a sway of his hips, James made his way over to Jessie, who unconsciously raised her hands in front of her chest in two tight fists. He stopped a mere foot from her and waited for her eyes to meet his before slowly letting his gaze fall further and further down her body and licking his lips. Jessie's body shivered and her balled fists relaxed only to clutch at her chest and the top of her skirt.

"James…what are you…"

"Jessie, you will be my mate and bear me many mini Moltreses. If you agree, say nothing. If you disagree, say anything at all," said James, standing with his legs wide apart and his winged arms on his hips.

She stared and stared at him and was partially convinced that she would do nothing ever again but stare at James in a Moltres costume in an absolute and total loss for words. It was as if her mind could not function in a world where James – _her _James – actually had the gall to call her his mate. Her mouth opened as if determined to speak but nothing came out.

Satisfied, James allowed a small blush to color his cheeks. "The mighty and magnificent Moltres is pleased. Very pleased."

He came right up to her then and smirked before putting one wing behind her head and another on her waist and lowering his mouth to her own.

Though James the Moltres was cocky and boastful and a little bit arrogant, the James who was currently kissing her lips was delicate and moved her body back with an eager, yet fumbling air. His lips were almost as soft as his cheeks, which still retained a small layer of baby fat that Jessie could not help but find adorable. And as outrageous as the outfit he was wearing was, she could not help but appreciate the soft down on the wing propping her head back.

They stayed that way for mere moments before James lifted his head and looked down at her with wide and uncertain eyes. His mouth made motions but no sound came out and he helped her stand back upright before licking his lips once more and coughing lightly.

"Yes…that was…uhm…lovely," he said, curling his hands by his side and hanging his head ever so slightly so that his hair hung in his face. Jessie breathed in deep and brought her hand to her throat before jumping as James suddenly pumped his fist into the air.

"To avenge the mighty Moltres's honor!"

He was off in a flurry of yellow and red plumage toward the crane they had stationed at the edge of the forest. Jessie followed slowly with her brows clenched and her feet scraping the ground. Behind them, Meowth stood completely still with his mouth dangling open and his eyes twitching. He followed slowly and almost stupidly as he tripped and tapered off into the grass more than twice on his way to their machine.

"At least Jess ain't waltzing around thinkin' she can evolve into a Flareon or nothin'," he reasoned lightly.

* * *

><p>The Team Rocket trio stood dejected on the side of the street with James pouting as he stepped out of his Moltres costume. He held it in his hands and sighed before stuffing it into a nearby trashcan. Jessie and Meowth both smiled in relief but James frowned and began to walk forward slowly yet surely.<p>

"Thank goodness _that's_ over," said Jessie, running her hand through her thick hair.

"Yah can say that again, sistah! Heh…at least now yah don' gotta be the mama bird to a bunch a' mini Moltreses!"

In her defense, whenever Jessie saw Cassidy, she could think of nothing but the boiling in her blood egging her on for a kill strike. In her defense, the twerps were waiting to hand their butts back to them on a silver platter and send them blasting off yet again. In her defense, James's lips felt like a cloud that she could just curl into a fall asleep in forever. In her defense, he had been in a Moltres costume fully confident that he could rule the world with a fiery, fingerless fist.

She ran and the sound of her boots smacking the sidewalk must have alerted him because he turned around with questioning eyes before her fist connected with his jaw and James went spiraling backwards. He landed in a heap with a huff on the street and Jessie puffed out her chest in triumph.

"If you ever…and I mean _ever_…try and tell me what to do again, I'll make sure your Pokemon isn't the only thing that's purple and ugly and wheezing," she snapped, glaring down at him with narrowed eyes. She waited until she heard Meowth burst into a fit of giggles before squatting down to James's hunching form. He threw an arm over his head to ward off her attacks but she ignored this and quickly placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek. "Welcome back, James."

She had already walked by when he looked up. Meowth staggered forth wiping his teary eyes. "Oh, Jimmy…what are we gonna do wit' youse?"


End file.
